


You Don’t Go Into Battle Without Armor

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [22]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Horror, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Rough Kissing, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampire Slayer Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Vampire hunter Poe Dameron faces down vampire Kylo Ren.





	You Don’t Go Into Battle Without Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It’s after dark that they meet. Poe knows where he’s going to find Kylo Ren anyway. He knows the vampire’s tricks by now. He knows exactly where he’s going to be. When the vampire’s out, it’s guaranteed that there are going to be bodies following.

  
It’s on the streets that they meet, and Kylo’s lips are stained red from where he’s obviously been feeding. He’s beautiful, Poe thinks, almost despairingly, because the monsters he hunts should not be this lovely. Because the monsters he hunts should not all but beckon to him to give in, to be bitten.

  
He doesn’t go alone. He goes with Kare, Jess, Snap, Tallie, Paige and Rose. He has to admit that he is nervous for all of them. Even meeting the vampire’s eyes, he can feel them roaming over Poe’s body, as if taking in how much shorter Poe is than him. Kylo is taller, it is truly unfair. And stronger.

  
“Poe Dameron.” Even his voice sounds like music.

  
“Kylo.” Poe’s voice doesn’t even so much as shake. “I thought I’d find you somewhere.”

  
“I did you a favor,” Kylo said. “Holdo was trying to discredit you. I thought that I would teach her otherwise.”

  
“That’s why?” Poe’s flabbergasted, and that’s putting it mildly.

  
“Yes. Part of it.” Kylo is close now, and his eyes are focused on Poe’s lips like he finds them fascinating. He’s disheveled and bloodstained, but it doesn’t detract from his beauty, and Poe can’t help but want him. But he stands firm. As much as Kylo tempts him…

  
“This is wrong,” he says. “I have to stop you. No matter what.”

  
“Do you?” Kylo says. His breath is hot against Poe’s face.

  
“Yes.”

  
They fight, Poe doing what he can to stop Kylo without killing him. Kylo knocks out the others, but not before they wound him. He looks at Poe, pounding against one of his wounds.

  
“Going to kill me?” he says.

  
Poe kneels beside him, and God willing, he should be so tempted. And yet…

  
“You could only hope.” Poe hisses.

  
“Then you’ll arrest me?”

  
“I might.”

  
A hand touches his cheek — ice cold. “You hunger. It’s a different kind of hunger, but all the same…”

  
When they kiss, it’s far from gentle. Poe opens his mouth to the bitter taste of blood, and he pulls, tugs at Kylo’s hair. He feels hands roam over his body, pulling him in closer…

  
…and he nearly swoons in Kylo’s arms when the kiss breaks. He feels hands cupping his waist and hot breath very near his neck, though thanks to the garlic necklace Poe’s wearing, he doesn’t feel it too near.

  
You still have to wear armor going into battle.

  
“Beautiful,” Kylo murmurs. “Pity it has to be this way.”

  
Poe can’t disagree.


End file.
